Vengeance Rangers
'The Vengeance Rangers '''are a team/villain group that control the Boma Mines in Battle Mountain, California and plan to vanquish the Android Roller Coasters (ARC's), and eventually joy in the world. There forces are the remains of the Boma Legion which were defeated by 5 braves mentored by Raven (and a sixth, female) many moons ago. Faction History See Also: Chamberlain Gang Back with a Steel Vengeance Bella took the trio cross the border to Battle Mountain, California to break into the Boma Mine Wyatt, Chess, and Blackjack became the new assassins of The Boma and went hunting for the Smithsdon Treasures, but instead met Mean Streak and Mike Goubuster. After a hard fought battle, Mean Streak fell to the trio. Mike created a new team of rangers, the Wild West Coasters to fight them. They also briefly met Seamus Decker/Coaster Force Yellow, Stella/Steel Force/Coaster Force Crimson (II) and Takshiel/Excalibur/Coaster Force Navy (I). Shift into Nitro To see if their hunch that the Neo-Shogun Army Corps created the Vengeance Rangers: Jackson, Turin, and Chelsea made their way to Battle Mountain, California to investigate. When the showed up, however, they got chased into Porvo, UT, where they met the Coaster Force-Nitro. From there, The Coaster Force was stuck with them all the way to Cedar Point, where the created the Geauga Society and began their campaign to vanquish The Boma Rangers *=Nitro Only * Lizzie/Leviathan (Possessed, temporary) Monsters Boma Generals/Executioners * Galotar * Executioner Boma * Scarowind * Sealer 32-44-13 Normal Boma * Darlo * Frail Goblin * The Chiller * Vengeance Eater * Boma Cite * Diaomanji * Bounty Hunter Boma Grunts * White Walkers ** Dark Walker ** Captain Wu ** Captain Ni Arsenal Transformation Devices * Bitting Meaner Individual Weapon and Team Weapon * Streak 2016 Pistol Cockpit Control Sword * Magnum Pistol Zords * Vengeance Ultrazord ** Vengeance Megazord ** Great Bear Zord Notes * First team with same amount male rangers as females since the GSA/ASD Rangers ** However, Lizzie gives them a female majority * First villain faction that uses none of the villains of their counterpart team ** Most have had at least 1 in the past (Zeltrax, Broodwing) ** The last season to have 4 or more new villain characters was Overdrive *** All of GSA and Galaxy Squad's villains have a counterpart in a past sentai *** The villain suits from Kagaranger were used in Mystic Knights vs Knight Squad for Abmala and Lord Thunderstruck's mortal form, even though Ivar and Chloe are original *** Villains were from TOQger, Zyuohger, or had appeared in a previous season in Hexagon if not from Lupin vs Pat **** Balfour is technically the first exclusive monster of the day when not counting Zyu2 footage as that was Toei doing the new footage, not Saban * First evil ranger(s) to have a cockpit control sword as GSA->Hexagon did not have this * First team of evil rangers that run a villain faction, not members of like the Psycho Rangers or A-Squad * First evil ranger(s) to not join the heroes (Tommy, Kathrine, Garret, Ryan, Merrick, Thunder Rangers, Trent, Leanbow, Eustus, Phoebe, Darwin) or were heroes prior (SPD A-Squad). * First team led by a female that is not red since Battle Thunder ** First evil team leader since SPD *** First non-red evil team leader *** This does not count clones/copy teams or when Tyler became Feral * First core team lead by a Black Ranger ** First team where a male gives leadership of the team to a female since Super Samurai * First evil Purple/Violet Ranger ** Rin's counterpart was sentai's first See Also * Megarangers-lead by a black ranger (first appearance) * Hundrad Boma Tirbes-Sentai Counterpart (Boma) from ''Turboranger ''See Comparison Page ** Boma Legion-their predecessors * Southern Cross Army-Sentai Counterpart (fought the Coaster Force Rangers) from ''Himitsuranger Category:Ranger Teams Category:Power Rangers Coaster Force Category:Power Rangers Nitro Category:Lemurseighteen Category:Evil Ranger Team Category:Vengeance Rangers Category:The Boma